


Saeko or also know as the best hairdresser

by 5sterek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: Yuu confia ciegamente en Saeko, al igual que Ryuunosuke.





	Saeko or also know as the best hairdresser

Cuando Yū Nishinoya decide que ya es tiempo de tener un nuevo peinado, uno que sea más acorde a su extrovertida personalidad, va a la casa de los Tanaka.

En la puerta le recibe su mejor amigo, quien da saltos de alegría al ver a su  _bro_  en el pórtico. Inmediatamente, el menor de los Tanaka les invita a pasar y le indica que se quite los zapatos y tome una de las pantuflas para invitados.

— ¿Y qué te trae por mis dominios? – pregunta mientras camina hacia la cocina y permanece atento a que Noya le siga.

El más bajo, esta interesado en otras cosas y ha echado una ojeada a cada posible rincón donde Saeko, la hermana mayor Ryū, se pueda encontrar, pero no le ve en ningún lado.

— ¿Esta Nee-san?

Su amigo le mira ofendido y se lleva una mano al pecho, en una postura dramática.

— Siempre supe que este momento llegaría, pero no así. No así.

— Ryū – Nishinoya le dedica una mirada severa y a su vez, divertida —. Necesito hablar con ella – eso parece captar la atención de su amigo y este grita tan fuerte como puede.

Saeko aparece rápidamente en la cocina, con un bate y dispuesta a golpear a quien este dañando a su hermanito.

— ¡Yū! – chilla, soltando el bate y acercándose para abrazar al bajito.

— ¡Nee-san!, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

— Claro que sí, todo por Yū – dijo, haciendo una pausa y agregó: – ¿Qué necesitas?

— Quiero un nuevo peinado y no sé qué hacer con mi cabello.

— Oh, ¿Y qué color te gusta?

— ¿El naranja?

La mayor de los Tanaka no se demora mucho en preparar una peluquería improvisada en su habitación y ahí hay muchas cosas cuyos nombres Nishinoya desconoce. El chico ve a Saeko mezclar cosas y sólo cierra sus ojos mientras la escucha moverse de un lado a otro en la habitación.

De pronto siente las manos de la chica en su cabello y escucha un clic.

— ¿Me has puesto pasadores?

— Sí.

Ella no dice nada más y, pasado unos minutos, Yū siente una especie de líquido escurriendo sobre su frente, se pregunta qué es lo que Saeko hace e inevitablemente, una leve sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del libero.

— ¿Por qué siempre cierras los ojos? – cuestiona la rubia, intrigada —, ¿Acaso te doy miedo?

— Es porque confío en ti, Nee-san.

— Tan delicado, Yū-chan.

Cuando la chica termina, le pide que la acompañe al baño y ahí ve como le lava cuidadosamente el pelo.

— ¿Y te gustó? – Saeko le acerca un pequeño espejo y a Nishinoya le fascina lo que ha hecho con su cabello.

Es un simple mechón naranjo que va desde el comienzo de su frente. Lo suficientemente grande como para ser notado y lo suficientemente pequeño para que no sea un cambio drástico.

— Me encanta.

— Lucirá aún mejor con algo de gel.

El libero solo abraza a Saeko, porque ella es como su hermana y es su peluquera personal.

Ryū, quién no había hablado hasta el momento, se hace notar.

— Yo también quiero un cambio, mi cabello está muy largo – dice al tiempo que tira de un mechón que mide unos diez centímetros.

La rubia saca una máquina eléctrica desde un mueble y con mucho cuidado, va rasurando la cabeza de su hermanito.

El chico se ve tan relajado mientras lo rasura que nadie habla, sólo observan y cuando ha terminado con su hermano, le ayuda a lavarse.

— Ahora no hay quien se resista a mi hermanito.


End file.
